


Татуировка

by Chrissy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конечно же, Стив очень доволен собой. Они играют роль приманки для серийного убийцы, у которого какой-то фетиш на людей, набивающих татуировки с именем любимого на своей коже. Стив считает, что это выглядит прямо как отпуск, нет, даже лучше, потому что есть шанс что-нибудь взорвать или сломать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Татуировка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151212) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



Это для дела, - обнадеживает Стив, будто бы от этого станет хоть чуточку легче.  
\- Нет, - ответ Денни категоричен. Он даже не оторвался от отчета, который пытался уже не один час состряпать из очередной полицейской операции «пять-ноль».  
\- Данно, - Стив снова пытается уговорить напарника, будто бы, что-то изменилось за последние пару секунд.  
\- Давай поговорим о том, чего я не желаю делать во имя работы в отряде «пять-ноль». Рано или поздно мы выясним, что я не горю желанием работать каждый божий день каждой недели каждого месяца в году. В конце концов, ты поймешь, что я хочу видеть свою дочь хоть изредка. Возможно, мы затронем некоторые моменты нашей работы, которые переходят всевозможные границы, которые я не готов переступить. Но, самое главное, так это то, что нет ничего, абсолютно ничего….  
\- Данно, ну давай, соглашайся…  
\- ...что могло бы побудить меня сделать татуировку с твоим именем на своей заднице! Никогда! – Уильямс почти срывается на крик.  
\- Это просто временная татуировка, Денни, - пытается его успокоить Коно, выглядывая из-за двери.  
\- И что с того?! Кто это вообще придумал? Кто запихивает все эти безумные идеи в голову командора Стива Макгарета? И почему вы все с ним заодно? Коно, я тебя неправильно воспитал, я чувствую это. И самое главное, я просто не хочу этого делать,- ворчит Денни, рассматривая заговорщиков.  
\- Это совсем не страшно и не больно, - ухмыляется Чин.  
\- Я вообще считаю, что это будет выглядеть очень миленько, - тепло улыбается Коно.  
Стив снова ободряюще кивает, как будто он думает, что все эти аргументы убедят Данно.  
\- Ни за что на свете! - Денни непреклонен.  
Но в итоге весь этот спор заканчивается тем, что Данно оказывается стоящим со спущенными на бедра штанами, нагнувшись над компьютерным столом. Со стороны это выглядит так пошло, что всю команду можно обвинить в сексуальном домогательстве на рабочем месте. Денни просто ужасно, ужасно повезло работать в «пять-ноль».  
\- Она должна быть по центру? - сомневается Коно.  
\- Немного левее, - советует Чин Макгарету, который послушно передвигает татуировку-переводилку.  
Когда, по-видимому, все довольны положением имени Стива на заднице Уильямса, Макгарет с силой проводит влажной тряпкой по бумаге и прижимает тяжелой рукой дольше, чем на требуемые шестьдесят секунд. Денни не уверен, что крепко держать его при этом за бедро так уж необходимо.   
\- Я думаю, что она будет выглядеть действительно круто, - тихо говорит Стив в самое ухо своим особым низким голосом.  
\- Я собираюсь превратить вашу жизнь в ад, - обещает Денни.  
\- Конечно-конечно, - хлопает его по плечу Стив.  
\- Как раз люди с таким темпераментом как у тебя делают такие безумные поступки, как татуировка с именем на заднице, - Коно явно издевается.  
Стив аккуратно отклеивает бумагу:  
\- Не шевелись, Данно, мы должны убедиться, что все высохло, - просит он, продолжая крепко удерживать Денни за бедро, как будто бы не верит, что тот будет стоять спокойно.  
\- Я ненавижу вас всех, - громко произносит Денни, и, когда Стив отпускает его, уходит в туалет, но, безусловно, не для того, чтобы попытаться разглядеть свое новое приобретение в зеркале.   
***  
\- Этот парень, должно быть, самый нелепый серийный убийца, - сердито бурчит Денни, отнимая чашку кофе у Стива, как будто тот ему должен. - Нет, серьезно, это его критерий? Преследовать тех, кто настолько глуп, чтобы сделать тату с чьим-то именем?  
\- Такая татуировка означает, что между людьми есть какая-то особая связь, - Чин пытается успокоить Денни, но тот, ни за что на свете, не примет такую точку зрения.   
\- Это означает, что они все идиоты, - бормочет Денни, и он, конечно же, прямо сейчас причисляет себя к их числу.  
Коно посмотрела на него с укором:  
\- Это свидетельствует о том, что они влюблены и готовы пометить себя, чтобы доказать это.  
Денни кривится. Он уже попробовал одну из этих «навсегда» вещей и посмотрите, что это из этого получилось. Слава богу, он не додумался сделать тату с именем Рейчел вдобавок ко всему остальному.  
\- Для этого есть старые добрые обручальные кольца.  
\- Я могу достать одно для тебя, если хочешь, - предлагает Стив.  
\- Лучше заткнись, - Данно закатывает глаза.  
Чин что-то быстро набирает на компьютере:  
\- Я забронировал вам номер в отеле. Если убийца работает по схеме, то он выберет еще одну жертву, перед тем как уехать.  
\- И из всех этих почти полностью обнаженных накачанных ребят в масле, которыми набит частный пляж курорта, вы считаете, что он выберет именно меня, только потому, что у меня распутное клеймо с именем нашего бесстрашного лидера? – Денни крайне скептически относится к этой идее.  
\- О, поверь, ты для него настоящий лакомый кусочек. Наш маньяк работает по схеме. Он не сможет устоять, увидев твою маленькую тату прямо в самом низу поясницы прямо над …- Калакауа продолжает издеваться.   
\- Коно…- Данно смотрит на нее с укором. Его окончательно все предали.  
Стив вовремя решает разрядить обстановку и привычно кладет ладонь сзади на шею Данно:  
\- Нам просто придется быть очень, очень убедительными. У нас нет никаких других зацепок, кроме татуировок жертв. Это наш единственный шанс схватить преступника.  
Денни раздраженно сбрасывает ладонь Стива:  
\- Да знаю я.  
***  
\- Нам нужна история для прикрытия, - Стив заталкивает Данно в свой кабинет, собираясь перекусить.  
Уильямс инспектирует свой сэндвич на наличие какой-нибудь невкусной, но жутко полезной гадости. Кто бы знал, что Стив помешан на здоровом питании. И после тщательной проверки, впивается в него зубами, убедившись, что это можно есть.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Данно, прожевав кусок сэндвича. - Мы будем использовать наши настоящие имена, поэтому с этим проблем не должно возникнуть. И лучше всего придумать что-нибудь простое и незамысловатое, иначе мы можем запутаться, и у нас появятся неприятности.  
\- Окей, тогда…мы с тобой познакомились, когда я был в отпуске в Нью-Джерси.  
\- В Атлантик-сити, я подозреваю, или где-нибудь в том районе. – Денни откусывает очередной кусок от сэндвича.  
\- Я сбил тебя с ног, - продолжает Стив.  
\- Ну, конечно, очередная прекрасная идея. Твоя эротическая фантазия - я лежу, ты на мне…   
\- И я сделал тебе сюрприз – поездку на Гавайи. Ну, там, чтобы сделать передышку от адской зимы в Нью-Джерси.  
\- Мне нравится твоя неуемная фантазия, - улыбается Данно, - еще бы ты тратил не только мои деньги, но и свои…   
-Я и так хорош для тебя, - притворно обижается Стив.  
Денни смотрит вниз на свой бутерброд, который на самом деле был именно таким, какой он хотел, и ему даже и не пришлось говорить об этом Стиву. Он и так все знал.  
\- Да, ты не настолько ужасен, - улыбается Данно.  
***  
Конечно же, Стив очень доволен собой. Они играют роль приманки для серийного убийцы, у которого какой-то фетиш на людей, набивающих татуировки с именем любимого на своей коже. Стив считает, что это выглядит прямо как отпуск, нет, даже лучше, потому что есть шанс что-нибудь взорвать или сломать.  
Курорт Каванума совсем не место Данно, не потому, что здесь в основном мужская клиентура, а по причине цен выше среднего и главного развлечения – валяться на пляже сутки напролет.  
Но он предполагал, что это просто лакомый кусочек, как для маньяка, так и для последней пары, найденной убитой. Команда «пять-ноль» разделилась на два лагеря. Одни считали, что убийца работал на курорте, другие, что он был отдыхающим. Денни и Чин были за гостя, Стив и Коно думали, что это кто-то из обслуживающего персонала.  
Макгарет и не думал придерживаться точки зрения напарника, поэтому их спектакль был направлен на работников курорта.  
И если Стив прямо сейчас не оторвет свою руку от задницы Данно, пока они идут по отелю, то это все закончится кровопролитием.  
После того, как за ними закрывается дверь в их номер – слишком нелепом и вычурном, как Денни и ожидал, - Стив открывает свой чемодан и воодушевленно произносит:   
\- Готов зажечь на пляже, Данно?  
\- Я пас. И я не хочу знать, что ты там для меня приготовил.  
Стив выуживает что-то маленькое и черное из пакета и бросает в него:  
\- Будь готов продемонстрировать всем свою татуировку.  
\- Все что я чувствую прямо сейчас это лютая ненависть, и ты это знаешь, верно? –ворчит Данно, но все-таки начинает раздеваться.  
***  
\- Давай, снимай все с себя, - уговаривает Стив, после того как отвоевал им на пляже отличное местечко под зонтиком.  
Денни знает, что от этого никуда не деться, но все равно сопротивляется до последнего:  
\- Слушай, моя кожа сгорит. Никто не сможет увидеть мою татуировку, потому что я буду похож на омара. У моей кожи существует лишь два тона: бледно-зимний из Джерси и красный. Только так. Ничего среднего быть не может.  
Стив кладет руку ему на бедро, слишком интимно, словно старается успокоить его таким образом.  
\- Упрямая сучка, - произносит Стив ласково, как только он умеет, – давай уже, ты снимешь рубашку и ляжешь под зонтиком. А я намажу тебя солнцезащитным кремом.   
\- Ты абсолютно серьезно? - спрашивает Денни, но, все же делает то, что ему сказали.  
Стив начинает растирать солнцезащитный крем по спине, сверху вниз вдоль позвоночника.   
\- Не волнуйся, я уверен, что это должно сработать, - и словно в подтверждение поглаживает татуировку большим пальцем.  
\- Ты отвратителен, - Денни никогда не признается в том, что это приятно.  
Макгарет выбрал хорошее место – мимо них проходило много постояльцев, кроме того, лежак был рядом с одной из двух служебных хижин на пляже. Если серийный убийца - гость, то есть неплохой шанс, что он рано или поздно пройдет мимо Стива и Денни в бар за своим коктейлем. А если это кто-то из персонала – тогда, остается надеяться, что он один из работников на пляже или в информационной хижине. Данно чувствует себя неплохо, потому что их шансы поймать маньяка высоки. Или, по крайней мере, он чувствует себя настолько хорошо, насколько можно чувствовать себя, когда ты пытаешься вынудить кого-то тебя убить.  
Денни отмечает что-то в книге, которую Чин порекомендовал ему почитать, когда на него падает тень. Один из работников держит поднос с напитками:  
\- Это для вас, сэр, - дежурно улыбается мужчина.  
Денни берет напиток, принюхивается и кривит лицо:   
\- Стив, детка, что я говорил тебе насчет ананасового рома?  
Стив отлично играет роль человека, который приехал сюда только для того, чтобы загореть. Он делает вид, что просыпается от дремы, в которую его свалило жаркое солнышко:  
\- Я не заказывал никаких напитков.  
\- Ах, это подарок от курорта. Если вы не любите ананасы, я могу принести вам что-нибудь еще, если хотите, – предлагает официант. На первый взгляд, он выглядит слегка нервным. Потом Денни рассматривает его форму, которая, кажется, яркой и абсолютно новой, и его бейдж с именем «Тони», к слову, тоже выглядит совершенно новым.  
\- Не-а, не бери в голову, - Денни выдает свою самую очаровательную улыбку, чтобы посмотреть расслабится ли Тони, но тот еще больше дергается и чуть ли не впадает в ступор. – мне просто нравится мучить Стива.  
\- Это дело всей его жизни, - зевает Макгарет.  
\- Что и требовалось доказать, - Денни отпивает немного из коктейльного бокала, - спасибо, очень вкусно.  
Тони разглядывает его еще пару секунд, а потом буквально удирает.  
\- Ну-ну, - голос Стива абсолютно не сонный, - очко нашей с Коно теории.  
Денни делает еще один глоток своего напитка:  
\- Возможно, и нет, потому что я думаю, он просто меня проверял. Тони подумал, что я горячий парень. И не прочь повеселиться на стороне, – ухмыляется Денни.  
Выражение лица Стива абсолютно не озадаченное и не нахмуренное.  
\- Я передумал - мне начинает нравиться это дело, - Данно ни чуточки нераскаивается в своих словах.  
\- А, может быть, он все-таки наш парень, - Стив чуть приспускает солнечные очки вниз, чтобы взглянуть на Данно.  
\- Ты знаешь, люди могут находить меня привлекательным, не мечтая при этом убить.  
Стив пристально смотрит на него пару секунд:   
– Не буду спорить.  
***  
\- Вот что, - говорит Денни позднее, ночью, когда они улеглись спать.  
\- Ты храпишь, я знаю, - хмыкает Стив.  
\- Что?! Нет, я не храплю, я вообще-то тут стараюсь серьезно с тобой поговорить. Я вообще о том, что, может быть, не стоило делать мне татуировку с твоим именем именно на заднице. Это была одна из самых худших твоих идей.  
Стив смотрит вниз, на простыню, прикрывавшую их, как будто у него есть рентгеновское зрение или что-то вроде того:  
\- А я думаю, что это отличное место для нее. Что тебе сказала Коно? Это пикантное место.  
\- Во-первых, вам навсегда запрещено разговаривать друг с другом. Во-вторых, мы тут, типа, ограничены в том, чем можем заниматься, если ты хочешь и дальше продолжать выставлять татуировку напоказ, чтобы как можно больше людей ее увидело.  
\- Я мог бы научить тебя кататься на серфе, - предлагает Стив.  
\- Я мог бы научить тебя, как быстро попасть прямо в ад, - язвит Денни.  
\- Прекрати. Куча народу катается на серфе, плюс мы можем прогуливаться по пляжу без подозрения.  
\- Я буду ужасен. И все это закончится сотрясением мозга, или я утону, или меня съедят акулы, - возмущается Денни, и утыкается лицом в подушку.  
\- Или, может быть, ты полюбишь это, - хлопает его по плечу Стив.  
Денни издает звук, который, он надеется, передает все то, что он сейчас чувствует.  
***  
Уильямс лучше ударит сам себя, чем признается, что кататься на серфе не так уж и кошмарно.  
Это не значит, что у него хоть что-то получается - да он хуже ребенка, вставшего впервые на доску - настолько это для него непривычно. Они катались на серфе уже несколько часов, и теперь, Стив, учил его, как правильно грести, как вставать на доску.  
\- Прекрати смеяться надо мной, - злится Данно после того, как в очередной раз падает. – Ты это делаешь с тех пор, как научился ходить, так что прояви немного сочувствия.  
\- Я не смеюсь, - и это абсолютная ложь, потому что Стив снова ехидно улыбается.  
Они провели все утро на пляже, бродили по песку и мочили ноги в воде. Они буквально сканировали толпу, как будто могли угадать, кто из них их подозреваемый.  
\- Возможно, мы были неправы, - размышляет вслух Денни позже по пути на ланч в ресторане отеля. Он еле сдерживает себя от того, чтобы не подтянуть шорты повыше. Стив сказал, что они сидят достаточно низко для того, чтобы разглядеть маленький кусочек татуировки и догадаться, что это имя, даже не видя нижнюю часть букв. Неприлично так носить шорты и все выставлять напоказ – вот что думает Данно по этому поводу.   
\- Тебе не кажется, что это самый ужасный план?  
\- Это тщательно продуманная стратегия, - уверенность в голосе Стива заставляет Данно ему поверить.  
\- Ты прав. У нас были идеи и похуже, - соглашается Денни и даже воздерживается от их перечисления по доброте душевной.  
***  
\- Твой любимчик вернулся, - шепчет Стив, когда они наслаждаются своим ланчем.  
Денни не сразу оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть о ком говорит Макгарет, потому что он сначала думает, а уже потом делает, в отличие от кое-кого, не будем тыкать в него пальцем. Но если Стив реально планирует все свои действия, то становится страшно от одной мысли, какие тараканы ползают у этого человека в голове.  
\- Как я понимаю, ты имеешь в виду нашего друга Тони, который приобрел ко мне некую степень привязанности и не прочь принести мне еще один коктейль, на этот раз без ананаса. И, может быть, сделать для меня кое-что еще…  
Стив приподнимает бровь:  
\- Привязанность?!   
\- Уважение, почтение и все такое. Я что, твой личный толковый словарь? Я просто пытаюсь тебе объяснить, что не думаю, что это наш парень. У него совсем другой ко мне интерес.  
\- Он внимательно следил за нами и неоднократно, тебе не кажется это слегка подозрительным?  
Денни закатывает глаза:  
\- Чувак, ты очаровываешь всех красивых женщин вокруг. Позволь хоть кому-то заинтересоваться мной – обычным, невысоким занудой.  
\- И этот кто-то – парень, - Стив не осуждает, а всего лишь констатирует факт.  
Денни пожимает плечами:  
\- Ну и что с того, я не против.  
Стив резко меняется в лице и переспрашивает:  
\- Ты был бы не против?  
\- Именно это я и сказал. Да, кстати, он идет в нашу сторону.  
Улыбка Тони кажется яркой и неискренней, и он неловко, смущаясь, передает сообщение от другого работника, Кевина.  
\- Я тут слышал, что Кевин делает классный массаж, так что может быть, вы бы хотели к нему записаться?  
\- Мы подумаем над этим, - Стив подозрительно дружелюбен, не смотря на всю уверенность в том, что Тони их маньяк.  
\- Мы скоро вернемся на пляж, - сообщает Денни и манерно хлопает ресницами, зная, как это раздражает Макгкрета. - и я очень надеюсь, что получу один из ваших фирменных ледяных чаев.   
***  
Это факт, что плечи Данно больное место. Быть копом очень ответственная работа, и она стала еще труднее, когда он пришел в «пять-ноль», поскольку в его жизнь ворвался Стив, оккупировал ее и начал подвергать опасности почти каждый божии день. Так что, да - эта работа приносит сплошной стресс. Поэтому, когда Стив предлагает записаться на один из этих волшебных массажей прямо на пляже, Данно и не думает спорить, а даже радуется такой возможности.   
Все начинается довольно хорошо, после того, как Данно выпил специальной витаминизированной воды из причудливой бутылки, он снял все, кроме его смехотворных плавок, и, наконец, улегся на массажный стол, в тени павильона. Его массажист не красавчик, честно говоря, но у него сильные руки, и это то, что Денни может оценить сейчас по достоинству. Когда Кевин разминает мышцы под его левой лопаткой, Уильямс стонет так, как не стонал с тех самых пор, когда они только поженились с Рейчел.  
\- Кто этот Стив? - спрашивает Кевин спустя некоторое время.  
\- Мой партнер, - тихо бормочет Денни, закрыв глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на том, что Кевин делает с его телом.  
\- Это тот парень, с которым ты обедал?  
\- Ага…  
Все оставшееся время проходит в тишине, или, в основном, тишине, нарушаемой только громкими благодарными стонами Денни. Когда все заканчивается, он чувствует себя сонным, благодарит Кевина и плетется обратно на пляж, откуда Стив пристально наблюдал за ним все это время.  
\- Ты бы лучше не потерял место, где я читал, - Данно разглядывает обложку книги в руках у Стива.  
\- Расслабься, страница сорок семь, - Макгарет кидает ему книгу, - она тебе действительно нравится?  
\- Это пляжное чтиво, Стивен, оно должно быть легким. Его суть в том, чтобы заставить расслабиться, - Денни забирал свою книгу обратно. Стив дочитал только до одиннадцатой страницы, значит, он, вероятнее всего, наблюдал за ним, вместо того, чтобы читать.   
\- И насколько расслабляющим это было? - спрашивает Макгарет, кивая на массажную хижину.  
\- Ну, я думаю, что мои шейные мышцы перестали быть такими жесткими и скрученными как кабель, удерживающий лифт - так что очень хорошо. Но мое паучье чутье покалывало меня.  
\- Ты о чем?  
Денни щурится от жаркого яркого гавайского солнца:  
\- Кевин тщательно работал над каждой частью моего тела, но он не тронул ту, где татуировка, ни разу, и еще он задавал мне вопросы о ней и о нас с тобой.   
Стив изучающе посмотрел на его:  
\- Окей. Возвращаемся обратно в комнату, но чуть позже. Надо будет позвонить Чину.  
***  
\- Он значится в списке обслуживающего персонала как «Кевин Авану», - Чин передает им информацию по телефону, - он работает здесь уже в течение пяти месяцев.  
Денни переглядывается со Стивом:  
\- Где он работал до этого?  
Через динамик телефона они слышат быстрое щелканье клавиатуры ноутбука.   
\- Так-так, - говорит Келли спустя пару секунд.  
\- Чин, ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу, когда ты вот это делаешь. Ты создаешь раздражающий меня ореол таинственности, - хмурится Денни.  
\- Подожди еще пару секунд, - они снова слышат быстрый стук по клавиатуре, - о, это хорошо…  
\- Чин, я серьезно!  
\- Кевин Авану не появлялся нигде, до того как устроился на работу пять месяцев назад. Но вот что интересно – он числится как работник, переведенный с другого курорта.  
\- Если ты собираешься сказать мне, что он переведен на курорт Каванума с Айлингтона, то клянусь Богом, я набью тату с твоим именем себе на заднице, - обещает ему Денни.  
\- Мне это, конечно, лестно, но, пожалуй, я откажусь от предложения, - хмыкает Чин, - и есть «Кевин Ли», который работал в Айлингтоне пять месяцев назад. Та же картина. Похоже, что он перевелся и поменял имя.  
\- Совпадение? - спрашивает Стив.  
\- Я так не думаю. Если с ним все еще тот нож, которым он убивал жертв, то мы его посадим.  
У Стива так блестят глаза, что это может значить лишь одно – скоро они что-нибудь взорвут или кого-нибудь побьют:  
\- Макс сказал, что нож был примечательным. Если мы найдем его, то свяжем личность Авану и Ли с убийствами в Айлингтоне. Как думаешь, Денни? Ты не против взлома и проникновения?  
\- Я думаю, что мои усилия, направленные объяснять вам, что улики, добытые таким путем, могут быть не признаны судом – напрасная трата времени.  
***  
Получилось так, что Чин и Коно пошли в комнату к Кевину, для того чтобы сделать легальный обыск, поэтому у Стива и Денни была возможность проследить за Авану до окончания его смены.  
\- Мы ничего не нашли, Денни, - Коно звонит им из комнаты предполагаемого маньяка.  
\- Черт, - тяжело вздыхает Уильямс, - ладно. Спасибо, что проверили.  
\- Вы не хотите, чтобы мы осмотрели что-нибудь еще? Может быть, у него есть шкафчик для персонала?  
\- Если он у него есть, то стоит это сделать, - говорит Денни, и передает всю информацию Стиву.  
Данно, похоже, самый удачливый человек в мире, особенно в сфере проникновений и взломов, потому что Авану чуть не ловит их на горячем, когда они взламывают его личный шкафчик. Нет никакой возможности уйти так, чтобы не столкнутся с Кевином нос к носу. Данно начинает усиленно шевелить мозгами, чтобы придумать объяснение, какого черта они здесь забыли, потому что Авану наверняка захочет смыть с себя весь пляжный песок, и есть всего лишь один путь, чтобы попасть в душевую.  
Когда они слышат шаги человека, идущего в их сторону, Стив внимательно смотрит на Данно, таким взглядом, который классифицируется как «у меня есть план, и он включает в себя много взрывчатых веществ и нелегальных действий». Поэтому Макгарет, не спрашивая, втягивает своего коллегу в поцелуй.  
Денни целовал людей для прикрытия и раньше, чаще всего это была Коно, но они никогда ничего такого не делали со Стивом. Конечно же, он может все списать на этот случай - единственный способ в их ситуации, чтобы не спалиться, и вообще это идея Стива. И вообще, если она должна отвлекать маньяка, то почему она отвлекает другого человека?! Язык Стива, исследующий рот, и ладони, гладящие то место, где набита татуировка, чертовски отвлекают от всего происходящего. Возможно, это всего лишь всплеск адреналина от того, что их чуть не поймал серийный убийца, но Данно уверен, что твердый предмет, прижимающийся к его животу, вовсе не пистолет Стива.  
Шаги прекратились, но Денни никого не видит угловым зрением. И Стив по-прежнему целует его так, как считает должным, просунув одно колено между ног Данно. Восхитительное трение вдоль эрекции, это все, что ему сейчас нужно. Поверьте, Стив Макгарет никогда ничего не делает наполовину. Он не может просто развести огонь в корзине для бумаг, он должен обязательно взорвать здание. И, по-видимому, он не может просто поцеловать Денни для вида. О нет, он должен буквально пожирать его рот и тереться об него своими бедрами. И, о боже, он трет пальцами ниже татуировки, прямо в ложбинке так, что это скоро сведет Данно с ума.  
Шаги возобновились, но кто-то развернулся и пошел в другую сторону. Стив, наконец, оторвался от Данно и просто тихо дышал ему прямо в губы, прислушиваясь, и через мгновение потянул его за собой за руку.  
Стив выглядел... ну, он выглядел, как человек, который был серьезно заведен, но теперь он снова включает свой лазерный взгляд и смотрит на шкафчик Авану. Они тихо вскрывают его, но он абсолютно пуст, будто в спешке из него вытащили все вещи, и Денни скрипит зубами от злости.  
***  
Данно практически никогда не работал над делами серийных убийц, обычные детективы не занимаются таким, но теперь у него нет ни одного нормально дела с тех пор, как он попал в «пять-ноль». Весь его опыт и чутье подсказывали ему, что Кевин Авану, или Ли, или как он там себя называет, и есть их серийный убийца. И им нужно поймать его, пока он опять не убьет кого-нибудь, не поменяет имя и не исчезнет.  
\- Ты должен позволить мне встретится с ним еще раз, - настаивает Денни, когда они возвращаются в номер.  
\- Нет, ни за что, - Стив непреклонен. - Макс показал нам, что этот парень умеет делать ножом. Ни за что на свете он тебя больше не тронет.  
\- Ты думаешь, что он собирается сломать мне шею или зарезать средь бела дня? - недоверчиво спрашивает Денни. - он не глупый, Стив, он никогда бы не зашел так далеко, если бы действительно был таким. И прямо сейчас... Прямо сейчас у нас происходит полная фигня. У нас ничего нет. У нас нет ни ножа, ни отпечатков, нет ничего, чтобы связать этого парня хотя бы с одним из убийств. Вот и скажи мне, что мы должны сделать – предложи мне альтернативный план, который будет лучше, чем наша первоначальная идея. Я приму это, но сейчас у нас есть один единственный шанс, и ты это знаешь.  
Стив смотрит на него с каменными выражением лица. Денни ненавидит этот взгляд, ненавидит все это, но у них нет времени, чтобы разбираться еще и с этим. Поэтому он звонит вниз портье, чтобы забронировать сеанс массажа на завтра. Стив наблюдает за ним все это время, а его лицо по-прежнему не выражает никаких эмоций.  
***  
Денни пытается держаться спокойно, когда идет к хижине, но от Кевина Авану не скрывается его напряжение.  
Кевин возмущается:  
\- Ты уничтожил все мои труды вчерашнего дня!  
Денни ничего не говорит в ответ, но делает еще одно усилие над собой, чтобы расслабиться.  
Несколько минут проходят в молчании, а потом Кевин спрашивает:  
\- Так как давно ты и Стив вместе?  
\- Чуть больше года.  
\- Ух, ты. Всего лишь год, и ты уже сделал татуировку с его именем? Должно быть, ты считаешь, что у вас все серьезно.  
Кевин делает что-то такое костяшками пальцев, что просто не из мира сего, и для Данно было бы просто идеально провести остаток своей жизни, сравнивая все другие массажи, которые ему делали, с этим волшебным от серийного убийцы и прийти к выводу, что ему нет равных.  
\- Иногда ты просто знаешь, - отвечает Денни, в конце концов, и в его словах больше правды, чем он сам от себя ожидал.  
В комнате вновь воцарилась тишина, и Денни чувствует, что он мог бы заснуть прямо здесь на столе, когда ему так великолепно разминают мышцы, и все прекрасно до тех пор, пока он не поднимает голову – мир кружится вокруг, и Данно понимает, что его накачали наркотиками.  
\- Стив! - Денни пытается закричать. Но он не уверен, что ему это удастся.  
\- Все нормально, не беспокойся. Я знаю, что ты его любишь, но поверь, все это заканчивается одинаково. Я всего лишь пытаюсь помочь тебе, - Кевин почти ласково гладит его по спине.  
Он не хочет никуда идти с Авану, но ему кажется, что он не может выговорить ни одного слова против, пока тот ведет его по служебной дорожке к отелю.  
\- Нет, серьезно, Денни? Ты уже нашел мне замену? – притворно удивляется Стив. Если бы Данно не был так рад его видеть и мог выговорить хоть слово, то выдал бы очередную колкость.  
\- Он не очень хорошо себя чувствует, - объясняет Кевин, - я просто вел его к врачу.  
\- Спасибо, но я сам отведу его куда надо, Авану. Или ты сегодня Ли? – Стив недружелюбно улыбается.  
Денни чувствует, как что-то острое упирается ему в горло.  
\- Не смей подходить ближе, - предупреждает Кевин, - мы сейчас уйдем, а ты даже не подумаешь меня останавливать, если хочешь, чтобы он жил.  
Тело Денни не принадлежит ему, но оно все равно его немного слушается и делает то, чего хочет Стив. Уильямс со всей силы наступает Кевину на ногу, и тот роняет нож. Тогда Макгарет бросается к нему, опрокидывает на землю мощным ударом ноги с разворота и, когда Авану падает на песок, сплевывая кровь, еще пару раз хорошенько пинает. Стив бы так и продолжал избивать Кевина, если бы Денни не позвал его по имени и не рухнул на колени. Мир вокруг стал серым, и Уильямс провалился в обморок.  
***  
Он просыпается на следующее утро в больнице. Такие пробуждения становятся регулярнее, чем этого хотелось бы. Чин сидел в пластмассовом кресле рядом с кроватью, пил кофе и читал что-то в своем телефоне.  
\- Эй, спящая красавица, - улыбается Келли, - как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Эм, - красноречиво отвечает Денни.  
\- Это «хорошо», да? Пить хочешь?  
Денни кивает, и Чин берет стакан со стола рядом с ним, приставляет соломинку к губам, и Денни делает несколько жадных глотков, прежде чем упасть назад на подушки.  
\- Где Стив? - спрашивает он.  
\- В коридоре, разговаривает с губернатором. Он был здесь всю ночь с тобой.  
Денни хмурится и смотрит на одну единственную систему, прикрепленную к его руке.  
\- Как скоро мне можно будет уйти?  
Чин нажал кнопку вызова медсестры.   
\- Ну, врачи просто держат тебя под наблюдением, хотят убедиться, что у тебя нет обезвоживания. Они наверняка понимают, что ты хочешь поскорее домой. – Чин внимательно смотрит на Данно. – Что последнее ты помнишь?  
Денни задумывается на пару секунд:  
\- Стива, выбивающего дерьмо из нашего серийного убийцы. Скажи мне, что вы арестовали этого сукиного сына.  
\- Арестовали, и Макс опознал нож. Авану был удивительно общительным на допросе.  
\- Ну, слава Богу!  
Стив выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться.   
\- Данно, ты проснулся. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Как человек, мечтающий выбраться отсюда. И еще я хочу кофе. Возможно, немного жареного бекона. Я чувствую себя как с похмелья. Боже, за что мне это… Я не заслужил такого.  
\- Ладно, - кивает Стив, как будто он собирается выполнить все прихоти Данно. Это, на самом деле, странно. Но Уильямс решает не думать, за что ему такой подарок. Как говорится – дареному коню в зубы не смотрят.  
***  
Стив везет его к своему дому, не спрашивая. Денни мог бы и посучиться, но он знает, что у Макгарета дома ванна лучше, чем у него – много горячей воды, массажные струи в душе – это все о чем он сейчас мечтает.  
\- Давай, иди в душ, кофе и завтрак будут тебя ждать, когда ты закончишь.  
Денни устало кивает, прежде чем пойти наверх.  
Он нежится в душе довольно долго, позволяя струям воды обрушиваться на свои плечи. Данно оборачивает полотенце вокруг талии, и когда он берет жидкость для полоскания рта, то слышит, как Стив поднимается по лестнице. Он выплевывает жидкость, когда Макгарет появляется в дверях.   
\- Что? – спрашивает Денни.   
\- Просто проверял тебя. Решил убедиться, не смыло ли тебя в унитазе.  
\- Занятно, - говорит Данно. Он поворачивается немного, и смотрит на свою спину в зеркале. - Татуировка хоть немного выцвела или как? Я думал она временная.  
\- Она стала немного светлее, - голос Стива звучит совсем не убедительно.  
\- Отлично, в таком случае, вероятно, она будет там вечно, - жалуется Денни, и запускает пальцы в волосы, как будто надеется, что они уложатся без специального средства.  
Стив молчит секунду:  
\- Дело в том ... она мне действительно нравится.  
\- Боже, как велико твое эго? - спрашивает Денни. - Я уверен, что, тату с твоим именем на заднице это круто, но… - он трет кожу там, где находится татуировка, будто это поможет ее стереть, но когда Данно поднимает глаза и смотрит в зеркало, выражение лица Стива совсем не шутливое, он абсолютно серьезен.  
\- Нет, - Стив по-прежнему разглядывает Денни в зеркале, - я имею в виду, мне действительно очень, очень нравится эта татуировка.  
И о боже, это такое же ощущение, как тогда, когда Данно был впервые с Рейчел на заднем сидении машины.  
\- Оу, - говорит Данно, - Ты эээ…  
Стив отталкивается от косяка двери и подходит ближе, дотрагиваясь ладонью до татуировки.  
\- Чин, сказал, что такая татуировка говорит о мощной связи между двумя людьми.  
У Денни тут же пересыхает в горле:  
\- Сейчас самое время, чтобы упомянуть о том, как Джонни Депп сделал татуировку, которая значила «Вайнона Навсегда», и, что позже он изменил ее на «Вино Навсегда» после того, как они расстались? Потому что люди меняют свое мнение. Люди влюбляются, а потом бросают друг друга, - Денни слишком хорошо знает каково это.  
\- Нет, - прерывает монолог Стив, и, прежде чем Данно попробует сказать еще какую-нибудь глупость, делает шаг навстречу и целует его, осторожнее и нежнее, чем тогда, когда они были в раздевалке. - Я не собираюсь менять свое мнение.  
\- Стив, ты серьезно? - Денни, чувствует, как внутри все сжимается.  
\- Я не собираюсь менять свое мнение, - повторяет Макгарет, понижая голос на пару тонов.  
И, может быть, это какой-то особый способ убеждения, которому учили морских котиков, но Уильямс на самом деле верит ему:  
\- Надеюсь, что это так, потому что я могу придумать много забавных вещей, которые могу сделать поверх татуировки с твоим именем, - предупреждает Данно.  
\- Она на самом деле временная, я обещаю.  
Денни ерошит волосы на затылке Стива.   
\- Но тебе она нравится.  
\- Очень, - подтверждает Макгарет, его губы рядом со ртом Денни, но едва ли касаются.  
\- Покажи мне насколько, - шепчет Данно, и сокращает между ними расстояние, целуя Стива.  
Поцелуй сначала медленный, осторожный и немного нежный, как будто Стив не хочет его напугать. Это приятно, но на самом деле, на Денни только одно полотенце, которое заставляет почувствовать, что он на четыре шага впереди. Он садится на бортик ванной и тянет Стива за ремень штанов, чтобы тот встал между его ног. Макгарет сверкает голодной улыбкой, прежде чем уткнуться носом в его шею, слизывая языком капли воды с кожи, после повторяя свой путь губами и прихватывая зубами. На Стиве слишком много одежды, и это бесит.  
Данно тянет на Макгарете футболку вниз, чтобы поцеловать обнажившиеся ключицы, пальцами мнет его соски через мягкий хлопок, за что получает низкий тихий рык. Стив стягивает свою футболку, а после полотенце с Уильямса.  
\- Давай, давай снимай брюки, - Денни бормочет Стиву в губы. И это безумно горячо - то, как быстро Макгарет выполняет его просьбу-приказ, как сильно он этого хочет. Данно обхватывает ногами Стива за бедра, чтобы притянуть его еще ближе, чтобы его удержать, но тот явно никуда не собирается. Он старается облапить Денни всего, везде, куда только может дотянуться.  
И Данно абсолютно все устраивает, потому что Стив здесь, рядом, со своей горячей кожей и жаркими поцелуями. Не то что бы Денни видел много членов на таком близком расстоянии, но член Стива выглядит так, что он не прочь взять его рот.  
Макгарет, очевидно, чувствует тоже самое, потому что Данно не слышит ни одного предупреждения, прежде чем Стив встает на колени и берет у Денни в рот. И, о Господи Иисусе, Данно понимает, что стоило больше верить слухам о том, чем занимаются моряки во время несения службы.  
В небольшом пространстве ванной комнаты слышатся только звуки, которые издает Стив, пока отсасывает Данно, и они кажутся безумно громкими и непристойными. Да и Денни тихо стонет, чувствуя, что он уже на полпути к оргазму. Но Стив вдруг отстраняется и просит:  
\- Развернись.  
Мозги Данно настолько расплавились, что он сначала выполняет то, что его попросили сделать, а уже потом осознает, зачем.  
Точнее он понимает, когда Макгарет целует кожу рядом со временной татуировкой его имени, вылизывает ее, а после опускается еще ниже. Денни успевает сказать: «о, Боже», перед тем как Стив раздвигает его ягодицы, лижет ниже, облизывает вокруг и кончиком языка проникает внутрь. Данно не уверен, что его колени продержатся так долго, даже не смотрят на то, что он крепко ухватился за бортик.   
Стив проводит большим пальцем по линиям временной татуировки и толкается языком внутрь. И если Денни думал, что тогда он стонал слишком громко, то то было шепотом по сравнению с теми звуками, которые он издавал сейчас.  
Стив наконец-то смилостивился, встал и прижался к заднице Денни, и когда обернул ладонь вокруг его члена, тот понял, что это уже слишком даже для него. Стив терся о Денни, лаская его член медленно и жестко, и все, что Уильямс мог делать, так это держаться до побелевших пальцев за бортик ванной и неотрывно смотреть в отражение глаз Макгарета в зеркале.  
Данно кончает первым, а Стив смотрит на него, не отрываясь, продолжая тереться членом между ягодиц, и через пару секунд кончает на поясницу.  
\- Ладно, - никак не может отдышаться Денни. - тебе это нравится, теперь я верю.   
Он чувствует, как Стив улыбается, уткнувшись ему в плечо.  
***  
В команде «пять-ноль» все шло своим чередом, только все еще никак не могли забыть сексуальную татуировку Данно. Коно с ехидной улыбкой прошла мимо Уильямса и шлепнула по заднице папкой – обычное дело, но Денни не съязвил в ответ, а лишь выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.   
Коно посмотрела на него с тревогой:  
\- Ты в порядке, Данно?  
\- Все прекрасно, - отмахнулся Уильямс.  
Это не сработало. Это никогда не работает, сколько бы он не пытался.   
\- Ты сейчас скривил такое лицо, будто тебе больно. Денни, на самом деле все в порядке? Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
\- Просто царапина.  
Коно косо посмотрела на него:  
\- Царапина?! На твоей…  
\- Мы можем просто перестать говорить об этом? – попросил Денни.  
\- Перестать говорить о чем? – спросил Чин, когда он и Стив вернулись в комнату.  
\- Денни ранен, но утверждает, что это просто царапина, - сомневается Коно.  
\- Давай посмотрим, что там у тебя. - бойко предложил Стив. - это не проблема.  
\- Давай лучше не будем, потому что все действительно в порядке. И вообще, мы на работе. У нас куча более важных дел, чем обсуждать мою незначительную болячку, - попытался увильнуть Данно.  
\- Она в деликатном месте, - шепчет Коно  
\- Вау, я пас, - Чин смывается в другую комнату.  
\- Так, пошли все вон, - угрожающе потребовал Денни, но Стив и не подумал его слушать, заталкивая в свой кабинет.  
\- Ты собираешься показать мне, что там, или я просто стащу с тебя штаны?   
\- Нет, серьезно, тебя надо послать на парочку специальных семинаров, где тебе расскажут, что нельзя домогаться до своих работников, - Денни указал на стеклянные стены офиса.  
Стив послушно закрыл жалюзи.  
\- Снимай брюки сейчас же!  
Денни нахмурился:  
\- Должен предупредить, что это должно было стать для тебя сюрпризом.  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы твоя травма стала для меня сюрпризом?  
\- Нет, ты идиот. Это должен был быть подарок, типа сюрприз. Ты же знаешь, что у нас юбилей.  
Черты лица Стива разгладились, было ясно, что он больше не злился, но все еще не понимал, в чем дело.  
Денни расстегнул ремень и штаны, стянул брюки и нижнее белье так, чтобы Стиву было видно татуировку на бедре.  
\- Я смирился с местом, где она должна быть, но решил, что если я ее сделаю, то должен буду ее видеть.   
Стив удивленно посмотрел на него:  
\- Ты ... - он легонько провел большим пальцем рядом с маленькой татуировкой, стараясь не касаться ее.  
\- Кроме того, я хочу заметить, что у моряков не самые привлекательные татуировки, так, что я рад, что это не русалка или что-то такое же нелепое, потому что это….  
Стив целует его и…снова целует.  
\- Боже, это очередное сексуальное домогательство на рабочем месте, - чуть слышно бормочет Денни, когда Стив притягивает его к себе, - сейчас середина рабочего дня, и я со спущенными штанами со своим боссом в его офисе….  
\- Данно, ты не собираешься передумать?  
\- Я не собираюсь менять свое решение, не насчет тебя.  
Стив аккуратно помогает Данно надеть штаны и застегивает ремень.  
\- Пойдем, у меня тоже есть сюрприз. Две ночи в Леймоми, с серфингом, стейками и напитками без ананаса. Не хочешь туда поехать пораньше?  
\- Хочу, - улыбается Денни, и они не бегут к Камаро, конечно же, нет.


End file.
